


Forever

by Mybenediction1



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybenediction1/pseuds/Mybenediction1
Summary: Quick fic fun for prompt on group 4f.





	1. Chapter 1

“Bartender get me another! On the rocks.”  
The temporary bar-keep growled in his chest, but did as he was told. Jareth did like to play cruel games sometimes, but to get Ludo dressed up in a dicky and bow... Ludo rolled his eyes as he slammed down another whisky. He wasn’t cut out to be a bar-keep. 

Jareth sighed into the glass, he wished Sarah was here. But he couldn’t make wishes. Three years and he still wanted her back.  
Rolling the round marble of ice about the bottom of the glass he could almost picture her in it. She was eighteen now, she was different, a woman and he missed her.  
“I wish you were here Sarah...” he murmured softly, downing the drink in one gulp. Ludo made a mournful sound that was presumably agreement.  
There was a crash behind them, the sound of something heavy falling through a table.  
“Fuck!”  
Jareth froze. He knew that voice. It haunted his dreams. Was she really here or was he dreaming once again. He didn’t want to turn and look.  
“Sa-ra’!!” Ludo was suddenly around the bar with a swiftness rarely seen. There was more crashing and then.  
“Ludo”  
“Sa-ra’!” Jareth turned slowly about. His mouth dropped open in amazement. She really had dropped out the sky and through a table. This wasn’t a dream, it couldn’t be. Not with beasty being here. Sarah, having been rescued, was embracing the beast and striking its fur and it was gently nuzzling her. Jareth watched this for a moment still in opened mouthed amazement before finally pulling himself together.  
Standing he pulled a quick brush up spell and was once again his immaculate self, no longer looking like a slightly inebriated King feeling sorry for himself.  
Sarah was still petting Ludo. “Sa-ra’ frwend...” Ludo was saying.  
Jareth cleared his throat loudly. That was quite enough of that.  
Ludo let go of Sarah and her big green eyes focused on him. His felt himself quiver beneath her gaze.  
“Jareth...” it was a breathless exhale. They stood staring at each other for a long moment. Ludo was still hanging around behind Sarah. With a quick flick of his hand Jareth sent Ludo on his way, teleported to the otherside of the Labyrinth. After three years whatever occurred this was for him and for Sarah.  
He didn’t speak. Not yet. His boots clicked on the cobbled bar room floor as he stalked towards her endlessly... effortlessly. She made no move to escape, although she must see the feral hungry look he gave her. Three years and he was a starving man.  
He stopped mere inches in front of her and she looked up at him with those endless fathomless eyes that bewitched him always.  
With no sense of shame or regret he fell to his knees to look up at her instead. And he could see she was as enchanted as himself. He took her hands between his own, bare skin against bare skin. Her brow creased with emotion and a tear slid over one cheek.  
“Stay.” He begged. Just once. He couldn’t let this moment pass him by. She smiled then, bittersweet. Then sliding to her knees she wrapped arms about him, pulling him to her.  
Swallowing his sob she kissed him, and he kissed her knowing only the moment and hoping it would last forever. When she finally pulled back she hid her face in his hair, and as he held her tight to him he felt her soft tears mingle with his own. Her words teased at his ear.  
“Forever.” She murmured. “Forever”.


	2. Whiskey kissin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth and Sarah get a little drunk and a little lusty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first part of this story from a prompt... and now I can’t let it go. I should really be working on my main fic. Damn it plot bunnies.  
> Updated ratings as this will get sexy. Not quite yet but soon.  
> I stole the idea of whisky kissin’ from the outlandish (outlander) fandom. The quote is from the song of the same name by the darkness.

Whisky kissin’

Love on the rocks without ice.

Sarah drunkenly leaned into Jareth. They had both been giggling. Sarah had already given him a thorough telling off for dressing poor Ludo up as a barman. He’d also been given a dressing down for ‘accidentally’ causing her to fall through a straw roof and table.  
But she couldn’t be angry all that long. Not after he’d pledged himself to her in one word, in one look. She’d wanted to come back for a long time but had been scared to. What if he’d not wanted her? What if he was still angry with her? She could come up with a thousand reasons to be afraid.  
But as it turned out he’d wanted her as much as she’d wanted him. The very fact that she was here now should be impossible. The King granted other people wishes, other humans, he could not grant his own wishes. And yet he had wished and here she was. It was a welcome mystery.  
Following an emotional reunion and a lot of tender kissing the most sensible thing they could think of doing was drinking... no hang on talking... and drinking.  
There had probably been more drinking.

As things stood they’d been fairly chaste with one another. Treading carefully, each unsure of the other, of what was going to be. But the whisky had mellowed their unspoken fears. Jareth, although ahead of her by several large measures, could cope with more alcohol; being a fae made for a stronger constitution.  
Sarah was now warm and relaxed. Any worry she had felt had disappeared. To promise forever within a moment was a big thing to have done. But she didn’t regret, how could she when this incredible man sat across from her, adoring her, worshiping her with his eyes. Forever wasn’t all that long after all.

Jareth turned his head to look into Sarah’s sparkling green eyes. He’d forgotten laughter. Maybe that’s because the only laughter that mattered was hers. As she took a sip of whisky and licked the amber liquid from her pretty lips Jareth’s eyes traced the movement.  
Sarah saw his look, his eyes change, the pupils dilating, his own tongue mirroring the unconscious movement of her own. She saw the heat flicker in those strange blue eyes and her stomach gave a flip as heat trickled down her spine in response. How could such tiny changes effect her so much. Make her want him so much?  
Holy fuck though the man was gorgeous.

“I can’t believe you got Ludo to serve you. You’re a bad, bad man.” She admonished with good humour, the last of her giggles dying “I shall expect you to apologise to him.”  
Jareth raised a brow.  
“You expect your King to grovel to a lowly creature?” He said with a very slight slur. Sarah giggled some more.  
“Yes, Goblin King.” She replied with dramatic flair “do as I tell you.” A dangerous look crept into his eyes.  
“Giving orders precious? Tut. And you only just arrived.” His voice was low and predatory. Sarah felt her body give a little quiver. The first spark of arousal.  
“You begged me to stay.” She whispered daringly, dipping a finger in her glass to gather the whiskey on her finger.  
With slow deliberate movements she licked the whiskey from her digit, catching the heat of the liquid on her tongue, then sucking just the tip of her finger into her mouth.  
“Besides.” She continued as she watched the flames, the danger in his eyes grow, “I think you like being ordered around.” Jareth’s mouth quirked up, those sharp teeth flashing just for a moment in the low light.  
“You shouldn’t play such games Sarah” he sing-songed mockingly “with such a bad, bad man. You can’t possibly foresee all the consequences.”  
“Really? I’m not an innocent you know. Im not the girl you knew once.” She replied, heat shining in her look, daring him. Jareth leaned forward a little, his hair brushing her shoulder. He spoke close to her ear, making her shiver deliciously.  
“I give the orders precious... I wonder what kind you’d like me to give to you. You may not be innocent, but I know you don’t have that much experience... yet. You have so much to learn... the things I could show you.”  
Drawing back so she could see his face she smirked  
“You have no power over me Goblin King.” She breathed softly. Jareth drew back and grinned ruefully.  
“True... and I never did. Only the power you allow me.” Drawing his glass to him he mimicked her actions, dipping a long finger into his glass and gathering the whiskey. He held it up, showing her the liquid that clung to his skin. Sarah’s eyes followed the movement. “And you...” Jareth crooned gently “have always given me more power over yourself...” his finger touched her lips lightly “than you’d ever like to admit...” his fingers traced the shape of her mouth, covering them in the sharp amber liquid. “And...” He whispered “I will take full advantage of that...” the tip of Sarah’s tongue touched the pad of his finger, swirling is the tiniest circle, taking the taste of whiskey into her mouth and the sweet salt taste of his skin. A small exhale and Sarah’s mouth quirked up. She had him.  
Drawing his finger gently into her mouth she watched his eyes, such sweet torment. She sucked gently and his eyes fluttered and closed against the building ecstasy. She flicked the tip of his finger with her tongue, a parody of something other.  
But Gods he was beautiful Sarah thought, as he allowed her to play her game. Sarah felt the dark electric shimmer of desire prickle her neck, thud in her veins and liquid heat begin. Just from watching his face.  
Pulling back she let his finger go, licking the sticky whisky residue from her lips with delicious slowness. His eyes languidly opened to focus back on hers.  
“You were saying...” Sarah smirked dipping her finger into the amber fluid in front of her and gathering it up “something about power...” her finger traced his mouth, fascinated by him, entranced. “It seems to me I hold all the cards here.” Jareth shook his head almost imperceptibly, a small knowing quirk in the turn of his lips as he allowed her to continue her gentle ministrations. His hand was suddenly on her knee, delicately moving up and over the material of her jeans. His tongue caught against the tip of her finger, teasing the tip with tiny movements. But he didn’t take her into his mouth, he just flicked his tongue gently and repeatedly against the soft sensitive pad, his eyes full of knowing mischief. Sarah felt the growing wetness between her thighs increase. Damn. All she could think about now was that clever tongue and those long fingers.  
With a sudden quick movement Jareth grasped her wrist and licked his way down her fingers to her palm and teased the centre of her it with his tongue, he gazed at her with hungry eyes and Sarah realised she’d been wrong to take her power for granted. He’d been right, he would take the power she gave him and right now she felt powerless to stop him doing... anything he wanted to her.  
Pulling back slowly Jareth smirked at Sarah’s lust clouded eyes. Leaning towards her he whispered against the shall of her ear  
“You will beg me Precious...” he nibbled at her lobe “you will do everything I tell you, you will obey your King...” hot breath and teeth and Sarah felt desire coil low inside her, dripping and coating her insides “you gave up your power...” he continued “when you gave yourself to me...”  
Pulling back suddenly Sarah glared at him, trying to conceal just what his words were doing to her.  
“I gave you forever... I didn’t give you that kind of power...” Jareth raised a brow, pulled back and away and downed his whiskey. He considered her a moment.  
“Are you afraid?” He asked, “Am I still the villain to you?” He considered the question for a moment “but isn’t that always what you wanted? The villain?” Sarah tried to look away, to hide the heat rising in her face.  
“That was... I didn’t know.” Jareth gave a little chuckle, “it’s not fair.”  
“Oh? So you only want me when you’re the one in control? I thought you’d learnt your lessons better than that. Well too late now Sarah. You gave in, You came back to me. Words have power and now we are equals in this game... and I...” He paused considering “I want you to kiss me.” His eyes trailed her face her mouth, his hand coming up gently to cup her jaw, caress her chin and hair. Sarah found herself leaning into his touch, unable to stop her body’s response. Jareth leaned in towards her again, his breath mingling with her own. His coming out rough, his eyes gleaming like wicked stars. “Kiss me Sarah. I know everything you want. Everything you desire. I have waited for you so long, I am drowning in you, I belong to you... Obey me now and I will be your Slave.” The same words he’d parted ways with her on, except this time she didn’t run from him. She bridged the gap and caught his words in her mouth.  
Each anguished moment of those years waiting poured out, lips meeting hard and fast. With a growl Jareth deepened the kiss, nipping at her lips to get her to open to him. His hand grasped Sarah’s face and angled her just so to make love to her mouth with his own. She kissed him back, her mouth opening at the sharp attack of teeth, yielding the power she’d won and submitting to him.

Her body gave a shiver of delight, he tasted of whiskey, deep and rich, dark and heady and beyond that he tasted of Jareth, wild and magical... and dangerous. She lost herself to the feel of his tongue sliding over hers, fighting her for the upper hand. They would always have that battle between them. Neither wanting to give in.  
Her hands tangled in his soft wild hair, pulling him closer. He slid from the barstool he was on and was suddenly between her thighs, his unoccupied hand trailing her thigh, her hip. Rolling his palm over her stomach, massaging her there, allowing prickles of need to build low with in her. Gripping her hair about his hand he pulled her even closer. Devouring her.  
“Sarah, oh my Sarah... where did you appear from... you are my sweetest torment...” he whispered nonsense words against her skin, some she could understand and others of a language unknown.  
Finally with effort dragged his lips away from hers to bite at her lips and ear, to suckle at her neck and kiss his way further down. Finding pleasure in each new piece of flesh he found to feast upon.  
Sarah slid off her stool, to wrap arms about him, to pull at his hair, to find the soft hollows of his neck, he smelt of cedar and salt. She licked at his neck, at the soft vulnerable places he’d trusted her with. She bit down on his collar bone and traced fingers about the the necklace he wore, revelling in the soft hairless chest as she pulled gently but determinedly at the bindings of his shirt hungry for more.  
His hands slid around her to find her back, fingers just teasing under the tee she wore, finding soft skin and giving goosebumps in their wake. Little sparks of electricity seemed to simmer through each nerve ending as his fingers gently explored her flesh.  
Then Jareth cupped her bottom and lifted her against himself with supernatural ease. Sarah bit her lip at the feel of his warm hands molded to each of her cheeks, her breath coming now as sharply as his own. Her legs automatically wrapped about his waist, gasping at the new found pressure. Her hips canted and she felt his own answering thrust. Turning her in his arms she found herself pressed between Jareth and the bar.  
She felt his cock press hard against her, Gods, he was big. She could tell even with layers in between. A shiver of want and apprehension ran through her.  
She’d not lied about being less than innocent, but the experience she did have could in no way compare to what was raging against her now. A few fumbles in the dark, a clumsy seduction or two, and a disappointing loss of virginity that lasted all of three thrusts. Virgins should never sleep with virgins she’d learnt belatedly.

Jareth felt her slight stiffening against him and pulled back just enough to see her face.  
Oh Gods he’d have a hard time here he realised. He’d need to employ every lesson he’d ever learnt in self control.  
Her face was flushed and slightly damp, her hair now tousled and sticking to her cheeks here and there. Her lips were swollen from their rough joining and her chest was flushed with desire. Her eyes, they almost resembled his own, the pupils wide and blown, hazy with need. He pulled himself back from working his way down to her breasts and settled on her mouth again. Kissing butterfly kisses over her jaw, over her lips, before delicately claiming her mouth once more. This time he fanned the flames, gently exploring her lips and tongue and teeth. Lifting her a little more he set her to sitting on the bar, running his hands soothingly up and down her spine. Her hands found his hair again and her mouth joined his more intimate exploration. When he’d kissed her stupid he pulled back to search her eyes.  
“Are you a virgin?” He asked, the huskiness of his voice betraying his need for gentleness.  
She frowned slightly. He gently massaged the lines from her face with his thumb.  
“No.” She replied. His look was vaguely suspicious and Sarah shrugged. “That is... not technically.” Jareth saw it all. Her first time had disappointed her. He read it in her expression.  
“Ah.” Knowingly whispered “I promise you Sarah, it will not be like that.” Her body stiffened again.  
“How will it be?” She asked slightly nervous.  
“However you wish it to be.” Sarah watched him a moment finding only openness in his look, he would do nothing she did not want.  
“Not here.” She said firmly. Jareth shook his head in slow acknowledgement.  
“No... not here.” He agreed. “May I take you to bed instead please Sarah?” His words were gentle, lust is all well and good and in time he’d happily take her up against a wall. But now was the time for slow desire. He could smell her need for him on her skin, but he wanted her to have no fears. Not of him, not anymore.  
“Yes... I think I’d like that Jareth.” He gathered her up against him kissing her forehead tenderly.  
“Say your right words my love.” He whispered. Sarah giggled  
“I wish the goblin King would take me to his bed. Right now.”  
She didn’t need to say them, but Jareth revelled in her consent. That little spark of mischief was back and he adored that it was so.  
Within a moment they’d disappeared from the tiny bar just beyond the castle walls outside the goblin city and Sarah stared in amazement as she appeared in the royal chambers still wrapped around her love.


End file.
